Culpable
by Pukk
Summary: Draco sospechoso de asesinato y enamorado de Ginny. Ella en plena campaña contra el asesino. Pansy enamorada de Draco y Blaise enamorado de Pansy. Todos quieren a todos, y a ninguno. Amor y odio mezclados. ¡AQUÍ!
1. Indudablemente inocente

**Culpable**

_Esta historia trata de un caballero, llamado Draco, que sucumbió a los encantos de una bella dama, un poco agresiva, llamada Ginny. Aunque no querían que ocurriera así, ocurrió. Y, lentamente, yo les iré contando toda la historia para que puedan disfrutarla tanto como una servidora. Disculpen si he escrito algo que pueda ofenderles y/o no gustarles. Gracias por la atención. _

Draco pensó por un momento que estaba haciendo el imbécil. Lo pensó ése momento, y luego volvió a pensarlo muchos momentos más. Y fueron bastantes, porque el primero ya pasó a la historia hace 4 meses, y aquí está. Haciendo el imbécil, digo... Pensando. 

Draco leía, o hacía ver que leía, El profeta mientras Pansy le miraba medio embobada sentada delante de él, y Blaise la observaba a ella, intentando parecer indiferente. 

¿Por qué miraba Pansy a Draco? ¿Por qué miraba Blaise a Pansy? ¿Por qué Draco empezaba a ponerse nervioso? Esa es una pregunta que ahora podemos contestar. Draco no soportaba que Pansy le mirase fijamente, y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios por esa misma razón. En parte, no quería cerrar el periódico y asesinar a Parkinson, pero por otra parte deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cerrarlo, levantarse e irse a un lugar menos concurrido que la sala común de Slytherin. Pero no podía hacer eso. Tenía que quedarse allí, o sería sospechoso de asesinato si cuando estaba fuera, y nadie le veía, aparecía otro alumno muerto. Aunque por ahora intentaba conformarse estando sentando en un rincón, con El profeta abierto y una fotografía de Ginny Weasley escondida dentro del periódico. Pero Blaise no parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que desde hacía un tiempo que no dejaba de torturarle. 

- Malfoy, ésa página debe de ser muy interesante. Hace más de media hora que te la miras con mucha intensidad. Tengo curiosidad. 

- Es muy interesante, gracias por tu interés. Y ahora deja de incordiarme, Zabini. No querrás que me enfade...- Draco sonrió. Lo bueno de ser sospechoso de asesinato era que asustar era muy fácil. Demasiado fácil, quizá. Ah, sí. No os he dicho que Draco era sospechoso. Básicamente fue porque en una de sus escapadas para observar a Ginny Weasley desde lejos, y admirar su fotografía, había muerto alguien. Concretamente un chico de Ravenclaw, del que ahora no consigo recordar el nombre. 

Realmente sí, era demasiado fácil. Blaise ya había palidecido. Que chico más valiente. 

Pansy sonreía. Creo que le gustaba que Draco tuviera esa fama de asesino. Esa fama de ser despreciable y temible. La chica era un poco morbosa, la verdad. 

Pero él no quería morbosidad Parkinson, quería ternura Weasley. Sí, esa ternura de fuego que le consumía desde hacía meses. 

_N/A: _

_Es un pequeño principio, damas y caballeros. Espero impaciente sus comentarios constructivos, y algún que otro ánimo. Draco y Ginny esperan poder continuar, y ustedes son los únicos que pueden conseguirlo. _

_Atentamente,  _

_                                                     Pukk                     _


	2. Indudablemente culpable

Culpable 

_Damas y caballeros, les doy las gracias por leer mi humilde historia basada en los personajes de la escritora J. K. Rowling. Espero que si les gustó el primero, les guste el segundo, porque lo he hecho lo mejor posible. Disfruten, si pueden, de este capítulo._****

Capítulo 2: Indudablemente culpable 

El sol brillaba y nuestra querida protagonista, Ginny Weasley, observaba con atención un conejo que había al lado del arbusto que tenía a su derecha. Ella, con su bloc de dibujo y sus lápices muggles (que le regaló Harry el año anterior), estaba dibujando al animal ágilmente antes de que se fuera. No era la mejor dibujante de Inglaterra, pero tenía cierto talento. Y lo más importante, aprendía rápido. 

Lo cierto es que cada día iba a practicar a su rincón favorito. Que ella supiese, nadie conocía ese lugar. Estaba cerca del bosque prohibido, y por eso generalmente nadie se acercaba. Eso le gustaba. 

Ese año había adquirido cierta popularidad, y nunca conseguía estar sola. Últimamente siempre quería estarlo. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba relajarse y pensar objetivamente. La muerte de su novio la había trastornado un poco. No conseguía sacarse de la cabeza quién podía haber hecho algo tan monstruoso. Estaba dolida. Hacía poco que salían juntos, y no había llegado a quererle, pero sí a tenerle cierto cariño. Era dulce y amable con ella, y siempre la ayudaba en lo que fuera. Ella le había traído allí, a su escondrijo. Era el único que lo había visto. Se sentaron debajo del fuerte árbol, y leyeron poesía. Fue precioso. Ella no podía pensar en eso sin echarse a llorar. 

Quién fuera  el que lo había hecho, era un ser despreciable que merecía ir a Azkaban. Y sólo podía pensar en una persona. Sólo en una. Draco Malfoy. Y quería ser ella quién le descubriese, quién le hiciese confesar. Si él era culpable del asesinato de Terry Boot, quería hacérselo saber al mundo. Quería llevárlo ante Dumbledore y mostrarle la verdad. Mostrarle al monstruo llamado Draco Malfoy que había matado a sangre fría a un alumno sin razón aparente. Terry no había hecho daño a nadie jamás. Jamás.

Dumbledore no había descubierto nada al respecto, aún. Ella sabía que hacía lo que podía, pero el asesino parecía ser muy astuto. Aunque Draco no había dejado pruebas de su delito, su instinto no la dejaba tranquila. Todo señalaba a Malfoy. Además, la coartada que había proporcionado era patética. Estaba paseando sólo. Anda ya. Estaba asesinando brutalmente a una persona inocente de todo crimen por puro placer. ¡Era inaudito! 

No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ¡y no pensaba hacerlo! Esa misma tarde empezaría una campaña contra Draco Malfoy. Quizá no conseguiría hacerle confesar con eso, pero al menos le molestaría bastante tener a toda la escuela en su contra. Creyendo que es un asesino, hablando de él a sus espaldas, mirándole mal a cada paso... Perfecto. Era momento de comenzar su plan. 

- Lo siento, Draco Malfoy. Esta vez, no vas a salirte con la tuya.

Y así, nuestra querida protagonista empezó su lucha contra el mal, y sin saberlo, empezó su camino hacía el amor. 

N/A: 

Damas y caballeros, siento que el tamaño de mis capítulos sea tan escaso, pero a mi parecer son mejor cortos y concisos, que largos y pesados. Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, si son tan amables de dejar alguna crítica constructiva o algún elogio que pueda servirme como aliciente para continuar, se lo agradeceré mucho. 

Ah, y gracias a las personas que han dejado review. Son muy amables. 

Atentamente, 

                                                                      Pukk


End file.
